Adorable Chi
by ebonyhatesyou
Summary: Mi primer fic. Suavecito y tal  Aún no me he decidido a terminarlo o no. Por una parte me parece que hasta ahí es suficiente pero por otra... sé lo que mucha gente anda buscando 8D y no me gusta desilusionar ; ; Prometo algo más hardcore para la próxima


Qué tímida era. Perdía su propia mirada en un horizonte invisible y de vez en cuando se daba un golpe de nuevo con la realidad. Yo tampoco he sido nunca de muchas palabras, pero nunca me había puesto trabas, nunca me había molestado hasta ahora, hasta que la conocí y me comí la cabeza todos los malditos días buscando un tema de conversación que mantener, que le pudiera interesar. No era tímido, de todas formas, solo de pocas palabras.

Chihiro, aquella chica que siempre permanecía después de clase en el pasillo antes de cada reunión con el consejo estudiantil. Cada día, exceptuando los días que no teníamos clase o alguno de los dos faltaba, me topaba sin remedio con ella. Hasta que Mitsuru no me habló de entrar en el consejo estudiantil, ni siquiera me había planteado hablar con ella. Y cuando me lo ofreció, me supe egoísta por solo pensar en que por fin podría haber alguna oportunidad, una mísera oportunidad para hablar con ella. Oh. Y eso que no la conocía. Y eso que no era más guapa que las demás.

No más guapa que la inalcanzable Mitsuru, que la popular Yukari. Ambas me gustaban, tenían un encanto especial. Eso sin tener en cuenta que eran las chicas que más cerca tenía, al vivir en la misma residencia. ¿Y cómo no me iban a gustar? Pero ninguna de ellas realmente hablaba conmigo, me respetaban pero no me prestaban realmente atención. Me di cuenta desde el primer momento y lo asumí sin inmutarme, qué remedio.

Y no es que me conforme con Chihiro porque ellas no me hagan caso, no.

Oh, mira, allí está.

Avanzo hacia su lugar acostumbrado y la miro a los ojos. Se dirige hacia mí y comienza a balbucear, nerviosa, con su habitual "Ehm, uhm…" Se me deben de estar iluminando los ojos, no puedo evitar divertirme cuando se pone nerviosa. La miro, prestándole abiertamente toda mi atención. Esto parece ponerla aún más nerviosa. Atento a cada gesto, no pierdo detalle de las direcciones de sus ojos. Se sonroja levemente, y se olvida ella misma de lo que estaba diciéndome. Enreda los dedos en su largo pelo castaño y juguetea distraídamente con él. No sería tan hermoso si fuera fingido. Y qué cruel soy, que ni siquiera me atrevo a discutir que me he vuelto un adicto a contemplarla.

Me dice de dar una vuelta después de clase. Para superar su fobia a los hombres, já. Tampoco es que quiera aprovecharme de ella, no, no es eso. Eso es demasiado retorcido para tratarse de mí. Pero es que cuando trato de anotar todas las virtudes que me han hecho caer a sus pies lo mando todo a paseo. No me gustan sus virtudes, al diablo con ellas. Me gusta ella. Ella, un año menor que yo. Ella, que se le dan fatal las matemáticas y se dedica a ser tesorera, porque no sabe decir que no. Ella, lectora de shoujo pasteloso. Ella, siempre tratando de superarse. Ella y su miedo a hablar conmigo. Ella, muriéndose por hablar conmigo. Tan, tan adorable. Tan inocentemente adorable.

Me acuerdo muy bien, que cuando empecé a quedar con ella, aún no era el que mejores notas sacaba de mi clase, ni era popular y prácticamente un don perfecto como algunos me dicen ahora. Entonces salir con Chihiro no le extrañaba a nadie. Pero unos meses después la percepción que tenían los demás de mí cambió, y empecé a escuchar cuchicheos cuando notaron que solía ir a hablar con ella y estar con ella. De repente pareció ser muy evidente que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. ¿Acaso qué les importaba? Me daba rabia, ¿tan raro era que disfrutara de la compañía de alguien como ella? Y me contenía las ganas de agarrarla de la mano abiertamente y salir con ella de aquel instituto que de un momento a otro se volvía apestoso. Paranoias mías, de todos modos, nadie se oponía, solo les extrañaba.

Muchas veces me he preguntado por qué a la mayoría de los chicos no les gustan las chicas así. Tímidas y con avidez de historias, de libros, con sus manías casi convertidas en tics de subirse inconscientemente las gafas incluso cuando no se les ha resbalado de la nariz. Con un mundo muy vivo en su cabecita que no muestran a cualquiera. Sus pensamientos guardados eran mil veces más valiosos que los de cualquiera que se pasara el tiempo parloteando de mil estupideces.

Pero sabía que los sonrojos, el nerviosismo, las miradas esquivas, eran solo por su miedo a tratar con gente del sexo opuesto. No porque le gustara. Todos esos signos podrían ser síntomas de enamoramiento, en cualquiera. Pero no en ella, y más sin saber qué pensaba. Por eso cada vez que he quedado con ella he tratado de sacarle las palabras que quería decir, de provocarle las sonrisas que no se atrevía a mostrar. Conocerla, al fin y al cabo.

El día que la protegí de aquel acosador o quien fuera, no sabía dónde meterme después. Parecía esperar algo (¿ideas extrañas mías?). ¿Cómo tranquilizar a alguien a quien le podría entrar un ataque de pánico solo si la rozaba? Claro que todas esas cosas, eran como una prohibición que estaba deseando saltarme. Y volvía a controlarme de nuevo. La cogí de la mano entonces, cautelosamente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Y el día en que me dijo que soñaba conmigo… Creí morirme entonces. Mitsuru, Yukari, cualquier otra que me hubiera podido llamar la atención antes de eso, se volvieran nada, polvo que se lleva el viento. Chihiro, la dulce Chihiro era todo lo que me importaba. Cerró los ojos, y como en una de esas pelis románticas que me forcé a ver en el cine para entender de estas cosas, pareció congelarse el tiempo y me pregunté si… si… si debía de verdad osar profanar sus labios trémulos como capullos de rosas florecientes. ¿Era el único loco que la veía así, que la miraba así? Me sentí ridículo a su lado, extasiado todavía por haber escuchado aquellas palabras de su boca. Mi mente rápida comenzó a fantasear con mil obscenidades románticas en aquel momento, mientras los pocos segundos que duró mi pasión dubitativa culminaron con el detestable raciocinio. Unas palabras en su oído, si estaban bien escogidas… podrían ser suficiente. Aunque quizá no para ella. Y ni siquiera tenía tiempo para escoger aquellas palabras. Opté por fingir una seguridad que pudiera calmarnos a ambos, ella por sus pensamientos velados y yo por mi perturbación personal. ¿Tan inocente era que no se había dado cuenta de lo malinterpretables que habían sido sus palabras? Si no la conociera… si no la conociera hubiera pensado cualquier cosa. De hecho pensé otra cosa. Soñé que me soñaba. Soñé que soñaba que su trauma estaba superado y olvidado. Imaginé una escena cualquiera en la que pudiera acariciarla hasta emborracharme de su presencia y olvidarme de todo, de mis padres muertos, de Tartarus, de la residencia, del estrés de las clases, de la presión que a nadie parecía importarle cargarme.

Lo que más me gustaba era sin duda que a pesar de cada vez ser más abierta, más expresiva en cada cita u ocasión, ese nerviosismo característico, su "ehm… uhm…" no parecían querer esfumarse. Y me encantaba. La manera en la que se convencía de que tenía razones ya suficientes como para poder tomarse confianzas conmigo, que no era extraño ni algo de lo que debiera avergonzarse, y aun así todo lo que le costaba. Yo hacía como que me cargaba de paciencia y la escuchaba. Nada más lejos de la realidad: cuantos más pasos retrocedía y más esquiva se volvía, más me esforzaba yo por traerla de vuelta y más me divertía tomándome las confianzas que ella dudaba en utilizar. Todavía no he aclarado conmigo mismo si ese divertimiento personal se fundamentaba en malas intenciones o no. Pero si algo sabía es que no era sano.

Para culminar nuestra relación, me invitó a ir a su casa. Hasta ahí, todo normal. Se suponía que su madre quería conocerme. Pero el día que quedamos, su madre no estaba en casa. Comencé a olerme algo. ¿Chihiro, la dulce Chihiro acariciaba las múltiples posibilidades que podría concatenar el quedarnos a solas en su casa? No parecía típico de ella, pero no pude negar que me encantó en aquel momento. Y se estaba haciendo tarde, y debía irme y no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal, todavía. Y su madre aún no había llegado. Y cómo me suplicó que por favor me quedara con ella solo un rato más. Me hice el difícil e hice amago de resistirme, mientras me derretía por dentro y un monstruito dentro de mí reía a carcajadas mientras comprobaba complacido que mis deseos ruines eran deseados a su vez por la siempre inocente Chi. Me dedicó unas tiernas palabras y por primera vez, allí arrodillados en su infantilona y femenina habitación, pude sentir su calor corporal, porque me abrazó tiernamente. Mía, mía, mía. Sin haber planeado ningún preparado, ella misma se lanzaba a mis brazos. Mía, porque me correspondía. Todavía cerca de ella, me pregunté si, incluso con todos aquellos acontecimientos, se me estaba permitido besarla. Se separó un poco de mí, como deshaciendo cuidadosamente un enredo, pero sin haber tomado ninguna decisión todavía, no la solté del todo. Aun estaba algo cerca de mí. Parecía confusa, ni siquiera se había sonrojado, porque la muy inocente ni siquiera se había planteado mis intenciones. Me miró entonces con el rabillo del ojo, no muy segura de si dirigirme la mirada directamente. No muy segura realmente de absolutamente nada.

Pensé, ¿cuánto tiempo realmente podría quedar hasta que regresara su madre? Porque no sería apropiado que nos viera así.

Y sin haberme decidido todavía simplemente dejé que me guiaran lo que llaman ahora instintos. Anulé aquella distancia muy lentamente, casi temiendo descontrolarme y abalanzarme sobre ella.


End file.
